El amor que te corresponde
by mariaazul
Summary: La aldea de Konoha junto con algunos de aldeas aliadas habían establecido una ley, dicha ley cambiara la vida de muchos jóvenes.
1. Chapter 1

**El amor que te corresponde**

Todo había terminado, la cuarta gran guerra ninja había acabado, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero todavía faltaban por hacer, como reconstruir las aldeas entre ellas Konoha.

A Choji le habían encargado la construcción de la parte norte de la aldea junto con otro grupo de ninjas.

Karui había sido asignada se ir a Konoha para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea ya que era la que peor había quedado de todas las aldeas. Cuando llego se le asigno la reconstrucción de la parte norte de la aldea.

La aldea de Konoha junto con algunos de aldeas aliadas habían establecido una ley, dicha ley cambiara la vida de muchos jóvenes.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **En la casa de los Akimichi:**

En su casa Choji se encontraba en su habitación, se estaba terminando de prepara cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Su madre fue a abrir y al poquito oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.

-hijo, Shikamaru ya ha llegado –aviso su madre a traves de la puerta.

-gracias madre, ahora salgo –dijo Choji mientras se ponía su típica chaqueta.

-ok –soltó la mujer y la oyó alejarse -¿quieres tomar algo, Shikamaru? –oyó preguntar a su madre, cosa que le hizo sonreír, ya que de seguro su madre ya se estaba preparando para hacerle algún plato a su amigo.

Cogió sus cosas rápidamente para asi salvar a su amigo de su madre, cuando abrió la puerta y se dirigió al salón, vio a su amigo intentando rechazar el ofrecimiento de su madre.

-mama, ya nos vamos –dijo Choji para luego salir rápidamente de su casa junto a su amigo.

-lo siento, ya sabes como es mi mama –se disculpo Choji un poco sonrojado.

-no pasa nada, mi mama es igual y bueno desde los últimos meses está peor –dijo Shikamaru serio recordando la muerte de su padre.

-tu madre es fuerte –dijo Choji intentando animar a su amigo.

Shikamaru sonrió a su amigo mientras caminaban en dirección hacia donde les tocaba trabajar. Se iban acercando a la zona cuando un ninja se les interpuso en el camino, los dos chicos se pararon extrañados.

-Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, habéis sido llamados a una reunión con el Hokage mañana a las diez de la mañana en su despacho –informo el ninja mirando a los dos jóvenes.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza sorprendidos, el ninja se inclino y desapareció, los dos chicos se miraron confundidos y siguieron su camino.

-¿para qué será? –pregunto Choji a su amigo pensativo.

Shikamaru suspiro y miro las nubes mientras caminaban ya que le ayudaba a pensar.

-no tengo ni idea, pero mañana lo averiguaremos pero no creo que sea nada malo, ni grabe –soltó Shikamaru para luego mirar a su amigo.

-si, tienes razón –dijo Choji sonriendo estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

Llegaron a la zona de construcción que se les había asignado. Desde que termino la guerra hay reconstrucciones en la aldea ya que la aldea más dañada fue Konoha, y Kakashi como nuevo Hokage había ordenado que todos los aldeanos se distribuyeran en distintos sitios de la aldea.

A Choji junto a Shikamaru se les había asignado junto a un grupo de aldeanos la zona norte de la aldea.

Cuando llegaron a la zona se dirigieron hacia su líder que estaba reuniendo a todos los que trabajaban allí.

-bien, escúchenme, a partir de esta tarde empezaran a llegar ninjas de otras aldeas para ayudarnos en todo la reconstrucción de la aldea, asi que esta tarde empezaremos un poco más tarde ya que tengo que ir a buscar a los ninjas que vienen hoy y se les ha asignado trabajo en esta zona –termino de explicar el líder.

-bieeeen, la llama de la juventud esta prendida –se oyó gritar a uno en la parte de atrás del grupo.

Choji y Shikamaru se giraron y vieron a Rock Lee que tenía el puño levantado mientras ponía su habitual pose.

-¿desde cuándo esta aquí? –pregunto Choji mirando a Lee con miedo.

-¿le tenemos que aguantar? –Pregunto Shikamaru con su mejor cara de aburrimiento- que problemático.

Lee miro a sus amigos y sonrió mientras les saludaba con la mano.

-Hey chicos –saludo Lee para luego correr hasta ellos y darles un abrazo.

Mientras que estaban metidos en ese abrazo, los dos se miraron y suspiraron.

-tks, problemático –susurro Choji y Shikamaru a la vez.

-vamos a estar haciendo el trabajo juntos y va a ser muy divertido –dijo sonriendo mientras se apartaba y les soltaba.

-si, muy divertido –mustio cansado Shikamaru.

-bueno, poneos manos a la abra –ordeno Jefe, el grupo asintió y se marcho dividiéndose en grupos.

Estuvieron hasta el medio dia construyendo una casa, ya estaban casi al final cuando pararon para irse a comer.

-a sido divertido ¿verdad? –dijo Lee con mucha energía, Choji y Shikamaru lo miraron agotados y llenos de sudor, estaban cansados ya que habían estado toda la mañana asi y era agotador, y lo que les quedaba. Todo un mes entero asi, los dos suspiraron cansados.

Los tres amigos se separaron y se dirigieron cada uno hacia su casa.

Cuando Choji llego a su casa oyó a sus padres hablar sobre él, se acerco a donde estaba y se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar que decían.

-pero, querido no pueden hacer eso –se quejo la mujer mientras apoyaba la taza de té de golpe en la mesa.

-lo sé querida, pero el Clan lo ha ordenado y nosotros tenemos que obedecer aunque no nos guste –dijo el hombre serio.

-pero no le pueden obligar a casarse con alguien que no quiere –se quejo la mujer.

Choji se quedo impactado con lo que acababa de decir su madre.

-ya lo sé, lo veo injusto, a mi me hicieron lo mismo cuando fui a ser líder del Clan, pero te encontré a ti –explico el hombre con cariño.

-quiero que mi hijo sea el nuevo líder del Clan, pero no quiero que le obliguen a casarse y sea infeliz –dijo la mujer triste.

-ya pero dicen que como nosotros nos cuesta más encontrar pareja decidieron obligar a los futuros líderes, para asi asegurarse descendencia –explico el hombre mientras la mano de su mujer –les he convencido para que esperen un tiempo para ver si Choji encuentre novia, yo te encontré a ti y estoy seguro de que Choji tendrá la misma suerte –Dijo Choza sonriendo a su mujer.

La mujer sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-bueno, voy a hacer la comida que estará a punto de venir Choji –soltó la mujer levantándose para luego irse a la cocina.

Choji espero unos minutos antes de entrar en el salón.

-hola –saludo a su padre para luego sentarse al lado suyo.

-hola, hijo –saludo su padre sonriendo -¿Qué tal la mañana? –pregunto cuando su mujer volvio con la comida.

Choji les explico la llegada de los extranjeros para ayudar, cosas que a sus padres les pareció buena idea.

-por cierto mañana tengo que ir a una reunión con el Hokage –soltó Choji a sus padres a lo que sus padres les pareció extraño.

-¿no te han dicho por qué? –pregunto Choza extrañado a lo que su hijo negó con la cabeza.

Los tres pensativos se pusieron a comer, cuando terminaron llego Shikamaru para ir a trabajar.

-¿Quién crees que vendrán hoy? –pregunto Choji a su amigo.

-no lo sé, es demasiado problemático pensarlo –soltó Shikamaru.

* * *

HOLAAAA:

Aqui llega esta nueva historia, espero que os guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Cuando llegaron vieron que estaba todo su grupo esperando a que viniera el líder, Lee se unió con ellos, estuvieron esperando más de media hora.

-¿Quién creéis que pueden ser? –pregunto Lee con entusiasmo.

-no tenemos ni idea, pero espero que sean bastantes asi acabaríamos con esto más rápido –soltó Shikamaru soltando un bostezo.

Los dos asintieron dándole la razón, Lee que estaba de frente a los otros dos fue el primero en ver al jefe y a sus acompañantes. Ya que el líder junto con los nuevos ninjas venían por la espalda de los otros dos.

-uyyy, que viva la llama de la juventud Lee al ver quiénes eran los nuevos compañeros.

Todos sus compañeros en especial Choji y Shikamaru se quedaron sin entender a que venía eso, como vieron que el chico estaba mirando detrás suyo decidieron girarse para ver qué era lo que le había entusiasmado tanto a su amigo.

Cuando se giraron vieron a ninjas de Suna entre ellos Temari y Kankuro, cuando vio a Temari, Shikamaru se sonrojo.

-anda, mira Shikamaru, si ha venido Temari –dijo Choji sonriendo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su amigo.

-tks, problemático –soltó Shikamaru sobándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Choji sonrió ya que sabía que su amigo le gustaba Temari, pero cuando le decía que se declarara el decía que era demasiado problemático.

-estoy va ha ser divertido –dijo Lee sonriendo con entusiasmo.

El líder pidió silencio mientras se acercaba con el grupo, Shikamaru puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento y se dispuso a escuchar.

-bien, escuchad, este es el primer grupo y son de Suna, se incorporaran de inmediato, mañana vendrán los que faltan, bien os repartiré en grupos como siempre –explico el hombre.

Empezó ha decir los grupos y en el grupo de Shikamaru, Choji y Lee metieron a Temari y a Kankuro.

-¿esto lo hacen para jorobarme, verdad? –pregunto en bajo cosa que hizo sonreír a Choji y Lee.

-¿has dicho algo Nara? –pregunto el líder ya que la había oído murmurar.

-no, nada –soltó el de golpe nervioso.

Temari y Kankuro se acercaron a ellos en cuanto el líder los mando trabajar.

-menos mal que nos ha tocado con gente conocida –soltó Temari en cuanto se acerco a ellos.

Lee les fue explicando que era lo que tenían que hacer, la tarde para Shikamaru paso muy lento, cuando terminaron se dirigieron hacia sus casas, primero la de Lee y luego la de Choji.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Choji con una sonrisa mientras veía como su amigo le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Hasta mañana –dijeron los otros mientras se alejaban junto a Shikamaru.

-por cierto, mañana os invito a barbacoa –dijo Choji antes de entrar en su casa.

Los hermanos Suna se quedaron sorprendidos y miraron a Shikamaru que sonrió.

-es una costumbre de Choji –explico Shikamaru mientras seguían andando.

* * *

 **En casa de los Akimichi:**

Choji estaba terminando de cenar, su padre le miro sorprendido de lo que le había contado su hijo durante la cena.

-Shikamaru debe de estar contentísimo, con lo que le gusta esa chica –dijo la madre sonriendo.

.si, aunque lo disimule, está contento de que Temari esté aquí –explico Choji sonriendo mientras se tomaba lo poco que le quedaba de comida.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando hasta que Choji decidió irse a dormir ya que mañana por la mañana tenían reunión con el Hokage.

* * *

 **En otra zona cerca de Konoha:**

Karui estaba agotada, llevaba dios andando sin parar desde su aldea hacia Konoha, su aldea no podía ofrecer demasiada gente ya que la falta de ninjas en la aldea era muy numerosa, y como ella no estaba de misión, fue enviada a ayudar a Konoha.

Karui estaba contenta, ya que con la cuarta gran guerra ninja se había hecho buenos amigos tanto en Konoha como de Suna. Decidió parar para descansar, ya que como estaba cerca de Konoha, lo más seguro es que mañana por la mañana llegara a Konoha.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Karui llego muy temprano en la mañana, nada más llegar fue directamente hacia el despacho del Hokage, después de haber enseñado su acreditación a los ninjas asignados de la vigilancia en el portón.

Llamo a la puerta y espero, según le habían dicho los ninjas del portón, el Hokage estaba en su despacho.

-adelante –oyó la voz del Hokage en el interior de la habitación.

Karui abrió la puerta y paso.

-ohh, señorita Karui, que sorpresa verla tan pronto aquí –dijo el Hokage mientras miraba a la chica.

-si, la verdad es que tenía ganas de venir, y cuando me dijeron que necesitabais ayuda y me dieron la misión no lo dude mucho, asi que decidí venir –explico la chica mientras esperaba.

-bien, esta es la dirección de tu hotel –dijo él mientras le entregaba un papel con la dirección – y una cosa, estas asignada en la construcción, hoy empezaras más tarde ya que tengo una reunión con los jóvenes ninjas –explico el Hokage.

-¿entonces me dará tiempo a descansar? –pregunto la chica sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-si, mandare a un Shinobi para que te avise de cuando tienes que empezar a trabajar –dijo el Hokage mientras se levantaba.

-vale, gracias Hokage –dijo la chica sonriendo.

-bien, ya puedes marcharte –dijo el Hokage mientras iba y cogía unos papeles.

La chica asintió, se inclino en señal de respeto y se fue hacia su hotel a descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

 **En otra parte de Konoha:**

Choji se levanto temprano, se preparo y desayuno, cuando estaba terminando de desayunar llamaron a la puerta, termino corriendo de comerse lo que le quedaba y salió de la casa encontrándose a fuera con Shikamaru.

-que problemático tener tan temprano reunión –soltó Shikamaru para luego soltar un gran bostezo.

Choji sonrió mirando a su amigo a la vez que empezaban a caminar hacia el edificio principal.

-a ti, todo te parece problemático –dijo Choji riéndose de su amigo.

-no, todo no, mirar las nubes no es problemático, echarse la siesta no es problemático –dijo él mirando hacia el cielo.

Estuvieron un rato callados hasta que cerca del edificio Choji puso gesto de preocupado.

-¿Quién crees que vengan hoy? –pregunto Choji cuando entraron en el edificio.

-no tengo ni idea –dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del Hokage se encontraron con todos sus amigos allí, cosa que les extraño.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunto Shikamaru extrañado mirándolos.

-pues lo mismo que tu, vago –soltó Ino desde el fondo junto con Sakura.

-tks, que problemático –soltó él mirando a su compañera de grupo.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esperar tanto? –pregunto Naruto casi gritando de lo alterado que estaba.

-cállate, Naruto –dijo Sakura para luego golpearle tirándole al suelo.

Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos con un poco de asombro.

-creo que te has pasado, Sakura –susurro Ino mirando hacia Naruto que se sobaba el golpe.

-no, no me he pasado nada de nada –dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza contenta con lo que había hecho.

-si, no hacía falta hacerme esto –se quejo Naruto aun sobándose el golpe mientras se levantaba.

-nunca cambiaran –dijo Choji en voz baja a Shikamaru que asintió.

Sakura que lo había escuchado se giro hacia él alterada.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto Sakura enfurecida, Choji trago saliva con miedo.

En ese momento Kakashi abrió la puerta de su despacho y los miro a todos con una sonrisa.

-ya podéis pasar –dijo Kakashi para luego girarse y entrar en su despacho.

Todos los ninjas que estaban allí esperando, se encaminaron al interior del despacho, donde se encontraron con su antigua Hokage: Tsunade junto a Shizune y también sus antiguos senseis.

Choji miro triste hacia el lugar donde estaban los senseis, ya que faltaba el de su grupo: Asuma, que había sido asesinado, miro a sus compañeros de grupo y vio que les pasaba lo mismo que a él.

-bien, ¿Qué quería, Kakashi? –pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a las sillas que habían dispuesto para ellos.

-demuestra algo de respeto, Naruto, esto es algo muy serio y no estoy para bromas –dijo Kakashi serio mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-¿y entonces qué pasa? –pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

\- bueno a ver, es un tema muy delicado –dijo Kakashi lentamente, estuvo unos segundos callado, luego suspiro –nos hemos quedado casi sin gente en la aldea, ha habido reuniones sobre esto con los líderes de cada aldea y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay que poner una ley de matrimonio, para obligar a los ninjas jóvenes como vosotros a tener hijos, antes de que digáis nada sé que es indignante e injusto, pero es obligatorio. Se tendrá en cuenta a los que ya tienen parejas, pero a los que no, se les juntara con otra persona tanto de esta aldea como de otra –explico Kakashi para después callarse a esperar el alboroto que sabía que se iba a formar.

\- ¿pero? ¿Cómo? –Fueron las preguntas que soltaron los ninjas –eso es injusto.

-lo sé, pero ordenes son ordenes –dijo Kakashi serio mientras miraba a los chicos.

-pero los ninjas de las otras aldeas que están viniendo a la aldea para ayudarnos, ¿también están aquí, por la ley? –pregunto Shikamaru mirando a los adultos.

-si, los que han llegado, tanto los que están por llegar saben y han aceptado la ley –dijo Guy-sensei desde sus silla.

-se os dará dos dias para pensarlo, al tercer dia vendréis aquí para explicaros todo –dijo Kakashi serio, los ninjas asintieron.

-bueno, ahora ir a vuestros puestos –ordeno Tsunade mientras miraba seria a todos.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron del despacho directos a sus trabajos.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Karui se estaba terminando de preparar cuando llamaron a la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un ninja bastante más mayor que ella que la miraba fijamente.

-hola, soy el líder de los grupos de construcción y te vengo a llevar hacia tu zona de trabajo –explico el hombre serio.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta junto con él, mientras que iban hacia su zona de trabajo él la explicaba lo que tenía que hacer y en qué grupo iría.

Cuando llegaron, todos los grupos los estaban esperando, la presento e indico en que grupo iría.

Karui se acerco a su grupo con una sonrisa.

-hola –saludo cuando estuvo junto a ellos.

-hola, que gusto volver a verte –dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa.

-tks, que problemático, otro más en el grupo –dijo Shikamaru, todos lo miraron mal.

-si te molesta, no me pienso ir, asi que aguántate –dijo Karui seca ganándose una sonrisa de Temari.

Choji no hablaba en ningún momento, ya que se sentía nervioso con Karui trabajando con ellos. Shikamaru noto que su amigo estaba muy nervioso cosa que le extraño, cuando llego el descanso para comer se acerco a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Shikamaru extrañado mirando a su amigo, lo dijo en voz baja para que solo su amigo lo oyera.

-no me pasa nada –dijo el nervioso, miro a su amigo y suspiro, ya que sabía que a él no podía engañarle.

Fueron caminando hacia el restaurante de barbacoa, ya que Choji el dia anterior los había invitado a todos. Shikamaru puso su mente en funcionamiento y vio que desde que Karui estaba con ellos, Choji había empezado a actuar raro y cada vez que ella se acercaba, él se ponía nervioso.

-¿te gusta Karui, Choji? –pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La pregunta quedo en el aire ya que llegaron al restaurante. Se sentaron en la mesa más grande quedando Choji y Karui al lado uno del otro.

-wow, cuanta comida – dijo Karui sorprendida mirando toda la comida junta.

Choji se avergonzó, ya que había sido él, el que había pedido la mayoria comida.

-¿oye, sabes cocinarla? –pregunto Karui preocupada en voz baja a Choji.

-ehhh, si –dijo Choji sonrojado por la cercanía de Karui.

-ohh, menos mal, yo soy malísima en la cocina –soltó ella sonriéndole cosa que puso aun más nervioso a Choji.

-oh, pues él la prepara muy bien, él te puede preparar la comida –dijo Shikamaru sonriendo mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿me la puedes preparar? –pregunto la chica a Choji esperanzada.

-sí, claro que si –dijo él nervioso mirando a la chica.

El chico preparo la comida para él y Karui, mientras Lee sacaba la noticia de la ley.

-¿vosotros lo sabíais? –pregunto Lee a los hermanos de Suna.

-si, en Suna es peor, Gaara se ha visto obligado a casarse por la falta de ninjas que hay y nosotros nos ofrecimos –dijo Kankuro serio mientras su hermana asentía.

-en mi aldea no estamos mal, pero no hemos ofrecido para ayudar a las otras aldeas –dijo Karui seria.

-no pareces muy contenta –dijo Lee mientras la miraba.

-la verdad es que al principio me sentí vendida, pero bueno poco a poco lo fui aceptando –explico ella mientras miraba como Choji ponía la comida en su plato –solo espero que me toque una persona con gran corazón.

Shikamaru se quedo serio mientras pensaba mirando a la pareja. Temari le miro y sonrió sabiendo lo que el chico planeaba.

Siguieron hablando hasta la hora de volver a trabajar, la tarde pasó con normalidad, pronto llego la hora de irse a casa.

-antes de iros tengo algo que deciros –dijo el jefe reuniendo al grupo –pasado mañana saldrán las listas de los futuros matrimonios.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí nerviosos y se mantuvieron en silencio y pensativos de camino a casa, solo hablaron para irse.

Choji entro en su casa y se encontró con sus padres quienes sonrieron.

-hola hijo –saludo la madre para luego abrazarle.

-nos hemos enterado de la de la reunión, mejor dicho la ley y queríamos saber cómo estabas –dijo el padre preocupado mirando a su hijo.

El miro a sus padres y suspiro.

-pues mal, ¿Quién va a quererme como esposo?, mírame –dijo Choji mientras se señalaba.

-no todas las mujeres miran el físico, hijo –dijo la madre sonriendo.

-tu madre tiene razón, segura que la pareja que te toque te va a querer tal cual eres –dijo el padre para luego abrazarle por los hombros, Choji miro a sus padres y sonrió.

-si, tenéis razón –dijo sonriendo un poco más alegre.

Los tres se pusieron a cenar tranquilamente, después de cenar Choji se despidió y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Choji se despertó de golpe y un poco alterado, ya que había estado soñando con Karui y no era un sueño normal, ese sueño era subido de tono.

Choji se incorporo y suspiro, estaba muy acalorado, asique decidió irse a darse una buena ducha bien fría.

Cuando termino fue a desayunar junto a sus padres, que lo miraron extrañados ya que su hijo estaba muy callado durante todo el desayuno. Sonó el timbre y Choji se levanto cuando termino de desayunar.

-hasta luego –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta de casa.

Los padres se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Choza a su mujer.

-no me preguntes a mí, ha salido a ti –dijo la mujer levantándose mientras sonreía.

-yo solo me porte asi cuando me enamore de ti –soltó el hombre sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tras unos segundos los dos se quedaron paralizados mirando hacia la puerta, por donde hacia solo unos minutos había salido su hijo.

-Choji está enamorado –dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-eso parece –dijo el hombre pensativo

* * *

 **En las calles de Konoha:**

Iban caminando Choji junto a Shikamaru, su amigo lo miraba preocupado ya que su amigo estaba callado sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras le miraba.

-no me pasa nada –susurro Choji mirando hacia el suelo.

-vamos, a mi no me engañas –dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Choji suspiro y miro a su amigo.

-he soñado con Karui –dijo sonrojado mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

-ohh, ¿y qué pasa? –pregunto sin entender a su amigo.

-no era un sueño normal, he soñado que ella y yo, bueno ya sabes –decía el pobre chico avergonzado.

-ohh –soltó Shikamaru entendiendo el problema de su amigo –bueno, eso es que te gusta.

-bueno, puede, ¿pero y qué? –dijo Choji nervioso mientras miraba a su amigo.

-bueno, puede que te toque ella como esposa, hacéis buena pareja –soltó Shikamaru sonriéndole.

El chico se sonrojo a más no poder, se mantuvo callado durante todo el camino hacia su zona de trabajo.

Shikamaru sonrió y se quedo pensativo, a él también le había pasado, solo que él había soñado con la princesa de Suna, suspiro y siguió su camino junto a su amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Mas rápido de lo que esperaban llego el dia en el que la lista salía. Todos fueron reunidos por el Hokage en su despacho, fuera del despacho el grupo se dio que había más ninjas de otras aldeas allí reunidos, esperando a que les tocara.

-bien, ya sabéis por que estamos aquí, asi que no voy a demorarlo –dijo mirando serio a la gente allí reunido- Gai, por favor dame la lista.

El hombre asintió y se la entrego, Kakashi miro la lista y suspiro.

-bien, empecemos, cuando terminemos se os dará un papel de legalización del matrimonio, aparte claro de explicaron algunas cosas –dijo el hombre antes de volver la vista a la lista, empezó a decir las parejas, poco a poco se estaba acercando a los nombre de los nueve novatos.

 **-Ama Tenten se casara con Subaku no Kankuro.**

 **-Yamanaka Ino se casara con Sai.**

 **-Inuzuka Kiba se casara con Tamaki.**

 **-Rock Lee se casara con Luz** (ninja de la roca).

 **-Abúrame Shino se casara con Hyuga Hanabi.**

 **-Uzumaki Naruto se casara con Hyuga Hinata.**

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por las parejas que estaban saliendo.

 **-Uchiha Sasuke se casara con Haruno Sakura.**

 **-Suigetsu se casara con Karin.**

Estos últimos habían querido quedarse junto a su amigo ya que no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir.

 **-Nara Shikamaru se casara con Subaku noTemari.**

 **-Akimichi Choji se casara con Karui.**

Choji junto a su amigo se quedaron paralizados al oír las parejas que les habían tocado.

-bien, las parejas tendrán una semana para adaptarse a cada uno –empezó Kakashi –luego se realizara la boda, pero primero es la semana, para que se conozcan y decidan si quieren o no seguir con el proceso –dijo mirando serio a los jóvenes que estaban callados pensando en las parejas que les había tocado.

-como veis, los ninjas extranjeros se encuentran afuera esperando, serán informados ahora en cuanto terminemos con vosotros –explico Gai que sonreía.

-muy bien, hoy tienen el dia libre, yo durante todo el dia de hoy os iré llamando a mi despacho, para firmar papeles y darles más información –dijo Kakashi antes de decirles que se podían marchar.

Choji salió junto a su amigo y se encontraron de frente con sus futuras parejas.

-hola chicos, ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Temari al ver al actitud rara de los dos.

-ehhh, nada –soltó rápidamente Choji mientras Shikamaru soltaba un "problemático".

Temari se iba a quejar cuando se acerco su hermano.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa? La chica, umm como se llama, Tenten me ha mirado de una forma muy rara –se quejo Kankuro mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-tks, problemático –soltó Shikamaru mientras ponía su mejor cara de aburrimiento –han salido las listas con las parejas.

-ohh –dijeron los tres entendiendo ahora su raro comportamiento.

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que llamaron a los extranjeros para que entraran.

Choji suspiro mientras miraba a Karui entrar al despacho.

-¿y ahora qué hago? –pregunto él preocupado, su amigo lo miro serio.

-ser tu –respondió Shikamaru mirando hacia la puerta.

-ya, pero la espantare –soltó Choji triste.

-que va, ya verás como cae rendida a tus pies, se sacas ese corazón gigantes que tienes –soltó Ino sonriente detrás de ellos mientras abrazaba a Sai.

-para ti es fácil, no estás gorda –dijo Choji mirándose con asco.

Los tres amigos suspiraron mirando triste a su amigo.

* * *

 **En el despacho:**

Karui se quedo impactada al oír con quien la iban a casar, cuando salieron vieron que los otros se habían ido.

-no te preocupes, Choji es una grandísima persona –dijo Temari sonriéndola.

Karui asintió, pero se quedo preocupada pensando que Choji lo ms probable es que no la quisiera.

-ahora entiendo la actitud de Tenten –soltó Kankuro serio -¿y tú que tal hermanita? –pregunto sonriendo.

-yo tengo todo la vida para quitar lo vago a ese chico –dijo ella mientras sonreía de una forma que daba miedo.

Su hermano se rio con ganas, mientras caminaban por el edificio.

-me compadezco del pobre Nara –soltó su hermano antes de soltar una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior.

-Kankuro te van a oír y se lo merece por vago –regaño ella mirando seria a su hermano.

-sí, claro lo que tu digas hermanita –soltó él levantando las manos.

Karui seguía a los hermanos Subaku no en silencio metida en sus pensamientos. Temari se dio cuenta y la abrazo por los hombros.

-no estés asi, tienes suerte te ha tocado el grandullón, que es la mejor persona que hay en el mundo –dijo Temari sonriendo mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

 **En el Ichiraku:**

Se encontraba Choji con todos sus amigos hablando de las personas que les había tocado.

-menos mal que nos ha tocado juntos, si nos llegan a separar me muero –soltó Ino de forma dramática mientras se abrazaba a Sai.

-ha nosotros nos ha ido muy bien, es a esos dos los que les ha tocado dos mujeres con mucho genio –soltó Naruto riéndose mientras señalaba a Choji y Shikamaru.

-tks, problemático –soltó Shikamaru antes de apoyar la cabeza en la mesa, Choji se sentía igual que su amigo pero no dijo nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llamaron a Choji para que fuera al despacho del Hokage.

-todo va a ir bien hijo, ya lo veras –dijo se madre sonriendo antes de que su hijo se marchara.

Choji asintió antes de cerrar la puerta e irse en dirección al edificio central.

Por el camino se encontró a varios amigos suyos, vio a Tenten desde lejos siendo perseguida por Kankuro, que a causa de la distancia no podía oír lo que decida, pero por los gestos de Tenten, no eran cosas buenas.

También se encontró con Ino y Sai que se les veía feliz y justo antes de entrar en edificio se encontró con su amigo Shikamaru que salía del edificio seguido por Temari que le regañaba.

Shikamaru le saludo con un gesto de mano y se fue caminando.

-me toco la más problemática de todas –soltó mientras se alejaba.

-¿Cómo que las más problemática? –pregunto Temari furiosa mientras le seguía, cuando paso por el lado de Choji, ella le sonrió antes de volver a su fingido hacia el Nara y seguirle.

Choji sonrió, ellos dos hacían muy buena pareja y aunque se trataran asi se notaba que se gustaban.

Suspiro y miro la puerta del edificio.

Trago saliva y entro decidido aunque un poco tembloroso.

Entro en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras hacia el despacho del Hokage. En la puerta del despacho se encontró con Karui que estaba esperando.

Ella lo miro seria, cosa que hizo dudar a Choji cuando quiso saludarla. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y Kakashi asomo la cabeza, al verles sonrió.

-ohh, ya estáis aquí –dijo el contento –venga entrad.

El Hokage volvio a entrar y antes de que los dos jóvenes entraran se miraron y suspiraron.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Un grupo de ninjas se encontraba en las cercanías de Konoha.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos? –pregunto uno de ellos mientras cogía una botella de agua, para luego bebérsela de un tirón.

-cuando este todo preparado atacaremos –dijo el que parecía el jefe –hay que avisar a los demás.

El ninja asintió y se fue hacia la tienda, para escribir la carta.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

En el despacho del Hokage se encontraba Kakashi terminando de explicar los términos del matrimonio a los dos jóvenes.

-perdone, pero ¿ella se vendrá a vivir a Konoha? –pregunto Choji rojo como un tomate.

-si, en cuanto se celebre el matrimonio, ella pasara a ser una aldeana más de Konoha –dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

-¿pero podre ir a visitar mi aldea? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-claro que si, tendrás varios permisos al año para ir a tu aldea –explico Kakashi mientras miraba unos papeles.

Los dos chicos se quedaron serios mirando al Hokage.

-bien, sé que esto es un gran cambio para vosotros, asi que os dejare una semana para que os hagáis a la idea –dijo el levantándose y se acerco a ellos.

-no os preocupéis, dentro de una semana hablaremos y formalizaremos el matrimonio, ahora tengo que hablar con los jefes de los diferentes aldea para avisar de cual han sido los ninjas que les han tocado a sus ninjas –soltó Kakashi cansado mirando el monto de papeles que tenía en la mesa.

Los dos chicos se despidieron y se fueron hacia la puerta del despacho, por cierto mañana empezareis otra vez con el trabajo –soltó antes de que se fueran.

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde:**

Choji se encontraba junto con su amigo Shikamaru en el Ichiraku, los dos tenían cara de agobiados.

-¿Qué os pasa, a vosotros dos? –pregunto el dependiente al ver las caras de los dos.

-el matrimonio, eso es lo que les pasa –dijo Gai sonriendo mientras entraba junto a Lee.

-umm, ¿a vosotros os ha tocado? –pregunto preocupado el hombre mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-si, nos ha pillado a los tres junto con mucho de nuestros amigos –soltó Lee sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos.

-¿Tú, pareces muy contento? –pregunto Shikamaru con su mejor cara de aburrimiento.

-porque vosotros solo veis lo el lado malo, yo veo lo bueno de todo –soltó Lee poniendo su pose.

Los dos amigos suspiraron y miraron a Lee que sonreía.

-asi, es nuestro equipo –dijo Gai orgulloso mientras miraba a su alumno.

-pues Tenten, no parecía muy contenta como tú –dijo Choji mirando serio al Sensei.

Los dos se miraron entre sí serios, ya que sabían el estado de Tenten.

-bueno, ya verás como dentro de poco vuelve a ver las cosas de manera positiva, es solo que la ha pillado por sorpresa todo esto –explico Gai mientras sonreía.

Los dos chicos asintieron no muy convencidos.

Cuando terminaron de comer Choji junto con Shikamaru se fueron al lugar favorito de este último. En cuanto se sentaron, los dos soltaron un suspiro a la vez.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –pregunto Choji a su amigo que miraba serio al cielo.

-bueno, me ha tocado lo mujer más problemática del mundo –soltó Shikamaru serio, pero luego sonrió –pero también la que tiene la sonrisa más bonita.

-te tiene enganchado –soltó Choji sonriendo, su amigo lo miro para después encogerse de hombros.

-¿y tú qué? –pregunto Shikamaru mirando de reojo a su amigo que se sonrojo.

-no sé qué pensar, no creo que a ella le guste que yo sea su esposo –soltó Choji triste mirando el cielo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Fueron pasando los días, semanas. Los chicos volvieron al trabajo mientras esperaban noticias de la ley.

Era ya por la tarde cuando un ninja se acerco al grupo de Choji y sus amigos para hablar con ellos.

-el Hokage os espera en el despacho –dijo el ninja de manera seria mirando al grupo que habían parado de hacer su trabajo y ahora se encontraban mirándole extrañados.

-¿a todos? –pregunto Kankuro extrañado mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y miraba al ninja.

-a todos –dijo el ninja de forma fría y tajante, sin decir nada mas se fue.

-que seco –soltó Temari a su hermano que asintió.

-¿para que será? –pregunto Lee sonriendo mirando a sus amigos con su eterna sonrisa.

-a lo mejor es por la ley –soltó Karui encogiéndose de hombros.

-pero nos lo hubiera dicho ¿no? –pregunto Kankuro un poco extrañado.

El grupo entero se encogió de hombro y dejaron las cosas a un lado para luego irse todos juntos hacia el edificio central de la aldea. En cuanto llegaron al edificio central vieron que la sala de fuera del despacho del Hokage se encontraba lleno de gente.

-a lo mejor si es por la ley –dijo Choji entrañado al ver a la gente del lugar.

-no, ya lo he preguntado yo cuando he venido y me han dicho que no y que es mejor que me espere–dijo Tenten acercándose a ellos con cara seria.

-¿y sabes por que es? –pregunto Kankuro a la chica mirándola detenidamente.

Ella lo miro seria, desde que sabia que se iba a casar con él, se había distanciado bastante. La chica tardo varios segundos en responder.

-no ,como ya te he dicho antes, me han dicho que me espere –dijo ella seria mirándole a los ojos, para luego alejarse junto con Sakura e Ino.

-pues vaya –soltó Karui cansada mientras suspiraba, Choji la miro de reojo.

-tu, pareces muy contento –pregunto Shikamaru a Lee con su mejor cara de aburrimiento.

-porque vosotros solo veis el lado malo de las cosas y yo veo el lado bueno de todo –solto Lee poniendo su pose.

Los dos amigos suspiraron y miraron a Lee que sonreían.

-asi, es nuestro equipo –dijo Gai orgulloso mientras miraba a su alumno.

-pues Tenten, no parece tan contenta como tu –dijo Choji mirando serio al Sensei.

Los dos se miraron entre si serios, ya que sabían el estado de Tenten.

-bueno, ya veras como dentro de poco vuelve a ver las cosas de manera positiva, es solo que la a pillado por sorpresa todo esto –explico Gai mientras sonreía.

Los dos chicos asintieron no muy convencidos.

No pudieron decir nada mas, ya que en ese momento la puerta del despacho, por la que se asomo Shizune y les permitió entrar a todos. El grupo entro y esperaron en silencio a que todos los ninjas allí reunidos entraran en el despacho.

En cuanto todo el mundo estuvo dentro, el Hokage se levanto y se puso delante de su mesa apoyándose en ella.

-bien, primero antes de que alguien lo pregunte, esta reunión no es sobre la ley –soltó Kakashi suspirando mientras se acercaban a él los antiguos senseis.

-¿entonces para que es? –pregunto Naruto extrañado mirando al Hokage y todos los profesores.

-os he llamado para deciros que todos vais de misión urgente-soltó el rápidamente.

-estan atacando varias aldeas y dichas aldeas nos han pedido ayuda, he hablado con vuestras aldeas y están de acuerdo en que nos ayudéis –dijo él mirando a los extranjeros mientras hacia una parada.

-ahora mismo un grupo de Ambús han ido a inspeccionar las zonas, en cuanto tengamos sus informes, cuadraremos todo para hacer los grupos que iran a cada aldea –dijo Gai sonriendo mientras se acercaba con su silla.

-tambien estamos preparando equipacion medica para que os la llevéis –dijo Tsunade seria mientras le daba unos papeles a Kakashi.

-¿ iremos separados por aldeas o iremos mezclados? –pregunto Shikamaru mientras se adelantaba.

-no, iréis mezclados ya que los ataques están siendo en varias aldeas, sereis repartidos de forma es complementéis bien –explico Kakashi serio mientras miraba los papeles detenidamente.

-bien Anko os espera para daros todo el equipamiento ninja necesario para la misión para todos vosotros, después ya Anko os avisara de donde teneis que ir y con quien- explico Gai mientras miraba a todos.

El grupo entero asintió y se dispuso a irse.

-antes de iros, Anko esta en la academia –dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

En cuanto el grupo grande salió del despacho, se disolvió en varios grupos, que fueron directos a la academia. En cuanto llegaron a la academia uno de los profesores les dijo donde estaba Anko.

-bien, ya habeis llegado –grito Anko desde el pasillo en cuanto los vio a lo lejos, mientras movia las manos para llamar la atenció demás reian.

-se parece a alguien –dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto, a la vez que los demás reian.

El grupo se acerco a Anko que los guio hacia una sala.

-bien, renacuajos, os he traido a cada uno un equipamiento especifico –solto ella acercándose a la mesa.

-¿es seguro el equipamiento? –pregunto Sakura un poco desconfiada.

-claro que si, por quien me tomas –dijo Anko sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

El grupo la miraba con un poco de miedo, ya que sabían como era ella.

-bueno, veamos os voy a ir llamando por lista, venis y os doy el equipamento junto con algun pergamino en especial. Al teminar os dire donde teneis que ir –dijo Anko seria mientras miraba la lista.

-veamos, el primero es Shino Aburame –dijo Anko el chico se acerco a la mesa y cogió lo que la mujer le daba.

Asi fueron pasando uno por uno, ya cuando habían terminado, Anko se puso de pie y los miro.

-bien, ahora id a ver a Ibiki para que os de el mapa –dijo Anko mientras les sonreía.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos extrañados y un poco asustados ya que sabían como era el hombre.

-¿y donde esta? –pregunto Ino cansada mientras se abrazaba a Sai.

-dos pisos mas arriba, pero ya sabeis como es él, os va a poner alguna trampa mientras subis, yo si fuera vosotros, comeria y pensaría en un plan de estrategia para ver como vais a afrontar el desafio –dijo Anko sonriendo.

El grupo asintió y se fueron a una cafetería cercana para comer algo mientras planeaban algo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué pensáis? –pregunto Sakura sonriendo a sus amigos.

-nos están poniendo a prueba, para saber si volvemos para la misión –dijo Shikamaru después de analizar toda la información que tenían.

-¿pero, por qué? –Pregunto Naruto sin llegar a entender –ya nos han asignado la misión.

Los demás lo miraron con mala cara, ya que era muy fácil entenderlo.

-seria muy problemático explicartelo todo, asi que paso –dijo Shikamaru serio con cara de cansado.

-¿y qué hacemos? –pregunto Choji a su amigo, ya que este era el estratega del grupo.

-nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, unos iran por el exterior y otros por el interior del edificio –explico Shikamaru mientras los demás asentían conformes -¿tú qué piensas Shino?

El grupo entero giro la cabeza hacia el chico del Clan Abúrame que solía ser el otro estratega del grupo.

-yo pienso, que Sai junto a Ino deberían sobrevolar el edificio y avisar si ven algo raro –dijo Shino serio mirando al Nara.

-sí, yo también lo creo –dijo Shikamaru pensativo para después mirar su plato.

Entre los dos fueron explicando el plan a los demás que asintieron contentos.

-serias buenos lideres –dijo Karui sonriendo cuando terminaron de explicar el plan.

El grupo cuando terminaron de comer, se prepararon para después dirigirse hacia el edificio donde los esperaba Ibiki.

En cuanto estuvieron en frente del edificio, los chicos se separaron en dos grupos.

-muy bien, ahora aremos como le hemos planeado, bien el equipo interno conmigo y los demás con Shino –dijo Shikamaru mientras los demás se colocaban.

Choji miro a su compañero y mejor amigo, ya que era la primera vez que se separaban.

-todos los que vengan conmigo, en marcha –ordeno Shino serio mientras esperaban a caminar, el grupo Shikamaru desapareció en el interior y los que quedaron fuera siguieron a Shino.

Choji siguió al grupo junto con algunos de sus amigos, como Kiba, Tenten, Lee y Temari, aparte de Karui.

Estas dos últimas se pusieron en la parte de atrás del grupo, ya que se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

-está bien, este grupo se va a dividir en tres pequeños grupos, dos de los cuales tendrá tres miembros y el tercero tendrá cuatro miembros.

1ºgrupo: Choji, Karui y Temari.

2ºgrupo: Shino, Hanabi y Tenten.

3ºgrupo: Lee, Luz, Kiba y Tamaki.

En cuanto los nombraron, Choji se puso nervioso ya que le daba vergüenza pelear delante de Karui.

-bien, separémonos, hasta estas zonas –ordeno Shino mientras les indicaba en un plano dichas zonas.

Los grupos se dispersaron y se pusieron en acción.

El grupo de Choji se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

-bien, hay que estar preparados, en cuanto veamos la señal entramos –dijo Temari seria mientras sacaba su abanico, Karui asintió y saco su arma y Choji con algo de vergüenza aumento su tamaño, Karui que estaba a su lado le miro, ocasionando que Choji se pusiera nervioso, Karui le siguió mirando hasta que le miro a la cara y hizo algo que le sorprendió a Choji, Karui le sonrió en cuanto los ojos de ambos conectaron.

-la señal –interrumpió Temari al ver el insecto hacer la señal en frente del edificio.

-bien, pues vamos –dijo Karui mientras Choji bajaba las manos y las abría para que las dos chicas se subieran cada una en una mano.

-ya sabes lo que hacer, Choji –dijo Temari mientras abría su abanico enseñando su primera luna.

El chico las llevo hasta la habitación donde se suponía que se encontraba Ibiki.

Todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro se encontraba en la habitación, en frente de un Ibiki cabreado y al otro instante se encontraban en el suelo atados.

-¿se puede saber que hacéis? –pregunto Ibiki cabreado mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Anko, nos dijo que teníamos que venir a verte, ya que tú nos tenías que dar los mapas para la misión –dijo Naruto mientras se liberaba de las cuerdas a la vez que los demás.

-¿y por qué me atacáis? –pregunto él aun sin entender el porqué del ataque.

-fue Anko, nos dijo que habría trampas y cosas asi, que tu habías puesto por todo el edificio –soltó Lee sobándose las muñecas.

-esa muchacha –murmuro Ibiki serio mientras suspiraba.

Ibiki miro a los chicos que se encontraban en frente suya y suspiro cansado.

-"vaya paciencia que tengo que tener con ella" –pensó mientras se restregaba los ojos –bien, pues todo lo que os dijo Anko era mentira, no puse ninguna trampa –dijo él mientras se acercaba a ellos unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué? –gritaron casi todos los del grupo sorprendidos.

-que problemático, he gastado mi energía en esto, cuando podía estar haciendo cosas mejores, como mirar las nubes –soltó Shikamaru con voz cansina, mientras miraba hacia la ventana esperanzado.

Ese comentario le gano no uno, si no dos golpes en la cabeza.

-vago –dijeron Ino y Temari a la vez mientras lo golpeaban.

-tks, problemáticas –soltó el sobándose la cabeza.

Choji miro a su amigo con una sonrisa, ya que era el único que en una situación asi, podía decir algo de ese estilo.

-bueno, os daré los mapas –dijo Ibiki mientras se giraba hacia la mesa y cogía los rollos –bien, ¿ya sabéis los grupos que sois?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El grupo entero miro al hombre extrañados.

-pues, la verdad, es que no -soltó Hinata sonriendo tímidamente mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-entendido -dijo Ibiki para luego quedarse pensativo -bien, por ahora iréis en un grupo solo y luego veremos que haremos -explico el ninja serio, cosa que hizo sonreír a todos, ya que iban a estar juntos.

-bien, este es pergamino principal, luego si la cosa se os dará pergaminos individuales a cada grupo -dijo Ibiki entregando a Sai el pergamino ya que era el que estaba más cerca.

-ahora que tenéis el mapa os podéis marchar, mañana por la mañana temprano, ir a ver al Hokage, os tiene que contar unas cuantas cosas sobre la misión -dijo Ibiki mientras se sentaba en la silla, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que le interrumpieran.

Los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon rumbo al restaurante de barbacoa, el favorito de Choji, cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa más grande que había en el lugar y pidieron primero algo para beber, mientras miraban que elegían para comer.

-qué raro, primero nos dicen que nos van a separar en grupos, ahora nos dicen que no nos separan, me estoy haciendo un lio -dijo Naruto mientras bebía un poco de su bebida.

-mañana, el Hokage nos aclarara todo y le entenderemos -dijo Kankuro asintiendo convencido.

Naruto asintió no muy convencido.

En ese momento llego un Ambú y le entregó una carta a Kankuro, el chico extrañado la cogió y sin más el Ambú se fue.

\- ¿de quién es la carta, Kankuro? ¿es de Gaara? -pregunto Temari a su hermano curiosa.

El chico abrió la carta y la leyó, cada vez se quedaba más serio, preocupando al grupo, cuando termino de leerla miro a Karui.

-es mejor que avises a tu aldea, Karui -dijo él mientras miraba la carta por última vez.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto ella extrañada, mirándole a la cara.

-un grupo de ninjas a atacado Suna, gracias a Gaara no han conseguido nada, pero me dice que algunos lograron huir y se dirigen hacia tu aldea, dice que dos de los atacantes tenían la bandana de tu aldea, Gaara creo que se van a infiltrar en la aldea, pero aún están investigando el propósito del ataque -explico Kankuro serio mientras le entregaba la carta a la chica, que lo miraba sorprendida.

-no puede ser -soltó Karui impactada mirando la carta que tenía en las manos.

Los demás se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que ella.

La chica se levantó y se fue a la mensajería, para mandar una carta a su aldea. El grupo se quedó hablando de eso mientras que esperaban a que la chica volviera.

Temari miro a su hermano seria, esperando a que dijera algo más.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanita? -pregunto él sonriendo, haciendo enfadar a su hermana mayor, por el diminutivo.

\- ¿le has dicho a Gaara lo nuestro? -pregunto Temari un poco preocupada, mirando a su hermano.

El chico asintió, mientras comía un poco de lo que acababan de traer.

-sí, lo hice, se lo mando ayer, espero que el consejo no le ponga ninguna queja -dijo Kankuro serio mientras miraba su plato.

Hinata que se había quedado pensativa, los miro seria.

\- ¿uno de vosotros, se tiene que ir a la aldea de Suna, ¿no? -pregunto Hinata pensativa, ya que sabía que los dos no se podían quedar.

-sí, claro, cuando los matrimonios se hagan oficiales, uno de nosotros junto con su pareja se tendrá que ir a vivir a Suna, lo que será una decisión difícil y dura -dijo Temari un poquito preocupada al respecto.

El grupo se quedó mirando a los dos ninjas de Suna y a sus futuras parejas.

-entonces, cuando os caséis, Tenten o Shikamaru tendrán que decidir quien se va a ir a vivir a Suna -dijo Ino un poquito impactada mientras que los hermanos asentían con la cabeza.

-es un poco injusto, ¿no creéis? -pregunto Sakura seria mientras miraba a los miembros de Suna que se sintieron un poco ofendidos.

Temari miro a la chica dolida y fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida, por Shikamaru, ya que el chico se adelantó contestado por ella.

-yo creo que no, tú Sakura lo estás viendo así ahora, porque eres de Konoha, pero visto del lado de Suna, es bastante justo -explico Shikamaru antes de bostezar -a ellos les están obligando a hacer lo mismo.

El grupo pensó en lo que su amigo había dicho, mientras Temari le miraba entre sorprendida y agradecida, al final todos asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Karui se encontraba saliendo de la mensajería, después de mandar la carta a su aldea de forma urgente. Cuando se encontraba saliendo del edificio fue parada por un ninja que se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Señorita Karui -grito el ninja desde la puerta, para llamar la atención de la chica, Karui se paró y se giró extrañada.

El ninja tenía la insignia de mensajero y se acercaba a ella con un sobre en la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la chica girándose completamente hacia el ninja preocupada.

-acaba de llegar esta carta para ti -soltó el acercándose a ella, para luego entregarle la carta.

La chica la cogió y se quedó mirándola extrañada.

-gracias -dijo ella mientras abría el sobre sin mirar al ninja.

Él se inclinó y se despidió, Karui abrió la carta y leyó.

 _Querida Karui:_

 _Te mando esta carta, ya que lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver. Estoy en la aldea de la lluvia, junto con unos cuantos ninjas más de nuestra aldea, ya saber el motivo "la ley". Es un fastidio, pero a la vez es un gran alivio, ya que no tendré que aguantar tus golpes._

 _Bueno tablita, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas, asique terminare ya._

 _Atta: Omoi._

 _PD: espero volver a vernos._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana se empezaron a reunir fuera del edificio principal reunir con el Hokage. Shikamaru y Choji fueron los primeros en llegar, estuvieron hablando entre ellos un buen rato, hasta que un grupo grande de sus amigos se acercaron a ellos, Choji en cuanto vio a Karui en el grupo se sonrojo.

Karui se acercaba junto a los demás, se habían ido encontrando por el camino y habían decidido ir todos juntos, los únicos que faltaban eran Tenten y Lee, cosa que les extraño a todos, ya que ellos eran de llegar siempre puntuales, esperaron unos cuantos minutos y los vieron venir corriendo.

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido? -pregunto Lee sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-llegáis tarde -soltó Sakura seria mientras los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-lo siento, pero Lee antes de venir quería dar quinientas vueltas a la aldea y hasta que no las hemos dado, no me ha dejado venir -soltó Tenten cansada mientras se apoyaba en la pared del edificio.

Tanto Karui, Temari y Luz se miraron sorprendidas, la última con un poco de miedo, ya que era ella la que se iba a casar con él.

-venga, Tenten ¿y esa energía? -grito Lee entusiasmado mientras pegaba saltos en el mismo sitio y sonreía.

Ino que era la que estaba mas cerca de Lee, se acerco disimuladamente hacia él y sin que él pudiera impedirlo, le golpeo en la cabeza con el puño para que parara de saltar.

-para de una vez -grito Ino seria mientras los demás se reían.

-auch, no hacia falta ser tan bruta, Ino -soltó Lee triste mientras la miraba y se sobaba la cabeza.

Ella sonrió mirándole, mientras los demás aun reían. Justo en ese momento se acerco un ninja diciendo que el Hokage los estaba esperando en su despacho. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del despacho esta se abrió y por ella se asomó Shizune.

-bien, ya podéis pasar todos -dijo Shizune mirando a todos los ninjas que se encontraban allí.

En cuanto entraron se acercaron a la mesa del Hokage y se sentaron en las silla que habían dispuesto allí, para que se sentaran.

-bueno, la reunión va ha ser larga, se os hablara de todo lo referente a la misión, así que empezaremos poco a poco -empezó diciendo Kakashi para después mirar a Tsunade que asintió acercándose un poco a los chicos.

-aquí os traigo un pequeño kit con ungüentos y todo tipo de cosas para primeros auxilios, también lleváis antídotos de toda clase de venenos -explico Tsunade mientras se acercaba y les entregaba un kit a cada uno de los ninjas.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, el grupo se encontraba en el portón de la aldea, esperando a que él último rezagado llegara, llevaban ya mas de media hora esperando y Naruto aun no llegaba.

-lo voy a matar, lo digo en serio, en cuanto llegue me lo cargo -dijo Sakura cabreada mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños.

-tranquila Sakura, el estará a punto de llegar, le habrá pasado algo -soltó Hinata de forma inocente mientras sonreía tímidamente a Sakura que la miro enfadada.

-no pienses eso Hinata, ese tonto se abra dormido y por eso llega tarde -dijo Sakura mientras hacía soñar sus nudillos.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que lo mas seguro era que Sakura tuviera razón. A los pocos minutos vieron a Naruto acercarse a ellos corriendo.

-lo siento -se disculpo Naruto nada mas llegar a ellos, los miro a todos nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza – me eche una siesta y me quede dormido -soltó riendo de manera nerviosa.

-eres tonto -grito Sakura para después golpearle en la cabeza con su puño.

-auch, no seas tan mala, Sakura-chan -se quejó Naruto mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

-¿mala?¿me dices mala? -pregunto ella cabreada mientras se acercaba a él, entre Ino y Tenten sujetaron a Sakura y la alejaron un poco del grupo, o mas bien de Naruto para hablar con ella y poder calmarla.

-bueno, ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar la misión -soltó Naruto mientras sonreía, los demás suspiraron y asintieron, mientras decidían callarse para no empeorar las cosas.

En cuanto consiguieron calmar a Sakura emprendieron el viaje, sin darse cuenta se dividieron en tres pequeños grupos según iban caminando. Karui se quedo junto a los hermanos de la arena, ya que era con los que más hablaba.

En el primer grupo estaban: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Siguetsu.

En el grupo de en medio estaban: Karui, Lee, Kankuro, Temari, Tamaki, Luz y Karin.

Y en el último grupo estaban: Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino y Tenten.

* * *

 **En el grupo de delante:**

El grupo de chicos se encontraba hablando sobre el matrimonio, al que algunos de los ninjas no les gustaba.

-al final nos han pillado a todos -soltó Naruto riendo, mirando a sus amigos.

Sasuke bufó pensativo y Shikamaru y Choji suspiraron un poco preocupados.

-la verdad es que es muy injusto -soltó Kiba mirando a sus amigos, que asintieron conforme.

-yo creía que no me afectaría la ley y al final me ha atrapado a mí también -dijo Siguetsu un poco frustrado.

-no nos libramos ninguno -soltó Shikamaru con gesto cansado.

Choji se mantuvo callado, aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían sus amigos.

-¿Qué pensáis? -pregunto Sai que pareció el más tranquilo de todos.

-yo no digo que no me guste, es decir, Tamaki es genial, pero no me veo preparado para una relación que vaya a durar toda la vida y encima con una persona que aun no conozco del todo -dijo Kiba mientras miraba hacia el frente.

-es lo que suele pasar en muchas familias -soltó Shino serio mirando a su amigo -por ejemplo, a Shikamaru, a Choji y a mi nos hubiese pasado con o sin la ley de por medio -concluyo Shino de forma seria.

-es verdad en los clanes mas antiguos pasa siempre, incluso en el tuyo Kiba, seguro que dentro de un tiempo si no hubiese habido la ley te hubiese tocado -explico Shikamaru serio a la vez que miraba a su amigo, que asintió en silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-A mi me pasa lo mismo que a Kiba -dijo Siguetsu sonriendo mientras miraba disimuladamente a las chicas.

-tu, ten cuidado con Karin, cuídala porque ella tiene mucho carácter -soltó Sasuke serio mirando a su amigo, que asintió.

-sí, lo sé, lo sé -dijo Siguetsu refunfuño mirando hacia el otro lado.

-bueno, tu tendrás diversión, al igual que Shikamaru y Choji, vuestras mujeres son muy peleonas -soltó Kiba riéndose, mirando a los tres que se sonrojaron.

-bueno, no podemos olvidar a Sasuke que tiene a Sakura que tiene una fuerza sobrehumana y Sai a Ino, en conjunto esas dos son muy brutas -soltó Naruto riéndose, ocasionando que sus dos amigos mencionados lo miraran mal.

* * *

 **En el grupo de en medio:**

Kankuro se reía mientras se metía con Shikamaru cosa que hacia que su hermana se enfadara y lo golpeara en la cabeza con el puño, ocasionando las risas del grupo.

-¿son siempre así? -pregunto Tamaki a Lee que reía divertido.

-sí, eso dos hermanos siempre están peleando entre ellos -soltó Lee sonriendo para luego mirarlos serio -pero no es todo como parece, esos dos, aunque no lo demuestren se quieren mucho, aunque no les gusta que se diga, ya que daña su reputación de duros y fríos ninjas, pero son como dos osos achuchables -termino de decir, sin darse cuenta de que los dos hermanos habían parado y ahora lo estaban escuchando.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntaron los dos serios mientras enfadados se giraban hacia él.

El chico con miedo se escondió detrás de Karui que era la que tenía más cerca.

-ven aquí -soltó Temari acercándose al chico, que empezó a temblar.

-Temari, me caes muy bien -soltó Karui mirándola fijamente a la chica, para luego sonreír -asique todo tuyo -dijo para luego apartarse.

El grupo se rieron viendo como Lee huía adelantando a los tres grupos, perseguido por Temari y Kankuro.

-es injusto, no he dicho nada malo -grito Lee mientras huía.

-¿esto lo hacen siempre? -pregunto Luz acercándose a Karui.

-bueno, yo llevo poco tiempo conociéndolos, pero las veces que he estado con ellos, siempre ha sido así -dijo Karui mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía, al igual que Karin.

* * *

 **En el tercer grupo :**

El grupo de chicas miro extrañadas a su compañero Lee, siendo perseguido por los hermanos de la arena, aunque poco después siguieron hablando tranquilamente de sus futuros matrimonios.

-bueno Hinata, estarás contenta tu pareja es Naruto -soltó Ino provocándola, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-la verdad es que todas hemos tenido suerte -expuso Sakura sonriendo, todas asintieron menos Tenten que se mantuvo seria.

-¿Qué te pasa Tenten? -pregunto Hinata que se había percatado del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-bueno, todas estáis con el chico que os gusta, pero a mi me toca Kankuro que ni le conozco y encima le gusta provocarme -explico Tenten seria.

-te aseguro que por lo que he oído Kankuro es todo un hombre -soltó Ino sonriendo.

-y por lo que he oído de Temari, que, aunque le pese admitirlo es un buen compañero, ya que sabe escuchar, es muy protector y no es nada machista y lo mas importante le encanta cocinar -informo Hinata mirando a su amiga que sonrió débilmente.

-de todas maneras, a casi todos les esta pasando lo mismo que a ti -dijo Sakura sonriendo.

La chica se animo in poco y se pusieron a hablar de otra cosa.

* * *

 **En el grupo de delante:**

-¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez, Lee? -pregunto Shikamaru con una mueca de cansancio en la cara.

-bueno, no creo que mucho, tu ya sabes que no hace falta mucho para provocar a esos dos -soltó Shino mirando por donde se alejaban esos tres.

-será mejor que los sigamos antes de que se pierdan -soltó Sasuke mientras aceleraba el paso.

-yo quiero ver quien ganara -dijeron tanto Kiba como Naruto a la vez, mientras Choji que se encontraba a su lado sonreía.

Sasuke aviso a los otros grupos y juntos siguieron a los tres. Llevaban ya media hora buscando y no los encontraban.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? -pregunto Shikamaru que, aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba un poco preocupado.

-tranquilo Shikamaru, seguro que no nos hemos dado cuenta y nos han adelantado un poco más -soltó Choji que se había dado cuenta del estado de su amigo.

Estuvieron casi una hora buscándolos y rastreándolos por la zona, ni siquiera el Bakugan conseguía dar con ellos, hasta que Karin los noto.

-noto su chakra, pero es un poco raro -soltó ella extrañada mientras miraba al grupo.

-¿Cómo que raro? -pregunto Karui extrañada mirando a la chica.

-no sé, creo que están bajo algún Gentjutsu o algo parecido -dijo Karin intentando explicarlo.

-¿por donde están? -pregunto Sasuke serio.

En cuanto la chica señalo por donde los percibía, el grupo entero se dirigió había allí encontrándose con una gran cúpula.

-¿Qué narices es eso? -pregunto Kiba olfateando el ambiente y tocando con la mano la cúpula.

-es muy raro, no veo ninguna debilidad -soltó Shino observando toda la cúpula.

Llevaban horas intentando romper la cúpula sin ningún resultado. Shikamaru puso su típica pose que hizo que sus amigos sonrieran y los demás lo miraran extrañados.

-¿Qué hace? -pregunto Karui a Choji que le tenia al lado, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-ehhh, esta planeando algo -dijo Choji mirando a su amigo -cuando pone esa pose, su mente se pone en funcionamiento, es inteligente, aunque no lo muestre, dentro de poco tendrá un plan -soltó él sonriendo, Karui le miro y se quedó embobada mirando la sonrisa del chico.

Esperaron varios segundos en silencio, esperando a ver que decía Shikamaru, no tuvieron que esperar mucho más.

-tengo un plan -dijo Shikamaru levantándose para acercarse a sus amigos, sacando de su ensoñación a Karui que miro a Shikamaru curiosa al igual que los demás.

Choji y los que conocían a Shikamaru sonrieron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando a que Shikamaru dijera cual era el plan.

-bien, Hinata busca algún punto débil en la cúpula -pidió Shikamaru mirando a la chica que asintió activando su Bakugan -Hanabi ¿podrías ayudar a tu hermana? -pregunto el domador de sombras.

-si, claro -contesto la chica sonriendo con su Bakugan ya activado, para luego girarse e irse a donde estaba su hermana.

-Sai, desde el cielo, mira el tamaño y lo que abarca la cúpula -ordeno y el chico asintió, hizo aparecer a un pájaro y se subió en el mientras se alejaba volando.

-Shino puedes hacer que tus insectos rastren la zona, para ver si tenemos enemigos cerca -pidió Shikamaru mirando al chico con gafas, que asintió mientras sacaba muchos insectos de dentro de él.

-Karin, intenta ver si puedes notar mas chakra en el interior de la cúpula -soltó Shikamaru para luego girarse hacia la dicha cúpula.

La chica asintió y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos mirando a sus compañeros seria.

-hay cinco ninjas a las 11 en punto, están en la espesura del bosque a unos cuantos metros de nosotros -dijo Shino serio mientras miraba hacia esa dirección.

-no siento ningún chakra a parte de el de ellos -informo Karin mientras los miraba.

-bien, Shino, Siguetsu, Karui, Luz, impedir que se acerquen a nosotros -pidió Shikamaru, el grupo asintió y se alejó en dirección que indicaba Shino.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, esperando a que llegaran con noticias. En ese momento las hermanas Hyuga se acercaron a ellos rápidamente sonriendo.

-hemos encontrado un punto bastante débil en la cúpula, en la que fluye menos chakra -dijo Hanabi sonriendo feliz.

-bien, ¿Cómo están ellos? -pregunto Shikamaru preocupado mirando hacia la cúpula.

-siguen igual, aunque parece que les están absorbiendo el chakra, ya que les esta disminuyendo -explico Hinata para luego desactivar el Bakugan.

-bien, pues vamos -soltó Shikamaru mientras se levantaba poniéndose a lado de sus amigos.

-¿y que pasa con ellos? -pregunto Ino refiriéndose a sus amigos que se habían marchado, en ese momento vino Sai.

-se extiende unos cuantos metros, no mucho, al final de la cúpula hay una cascada -explico Sai acercándose a ellos sonriendo a Ino que se sonrojo.

-tenemos que sacarles de allí, cada vez noto mas chakra en la cúpula -soltó Karin mirando hacia el interior.

-vale, lo mejor es que vallamos ya a la zona -dijo Sasuke mientras que Sakura que estaba a su lado asentía.

El grupo rápidamente se dirigió hacia la zona indicada para debilitar la cúpula y poder entrar en ella.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Kakashi se encontraba en su despacho leyendo una carta que había sido enviada desde Suna con carácter urgente, cosa que había preocupado al Hokage.

En ese momento entro Gai al despacho y al ver a su amigo tan serio, se preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi? ¿ha sucedido algo malo? -pregunto Gai serio a la vez que se acercaba.

El Hokage suspiro y dejo la carta en la mesa, miro a su amigo con ojos cansados.

-es del Kazekage, quiere saber como está yendo la misión, dice que tiene un mal presentimiento y quiere saber si todos están bien -soltó él con voz cansado mientras cerraba los ojos cansado.

-yo no creo que haya algún problema con los chicos, ellos son muy fuertes -dijo Gai sonriendo muy convencido de lo que decía.

-ya, pero prefiero que lo vea por el mismo, mandare un mensaje a los chicos para que me explique la situación, a lo mejor a si Gaara se queda tranquilo -soltó Kakashi para luego llamar a un ninja mensajera, escribió rápidamente una carta y le miro.

-los chicos están de misión, manda a una ave mensajera, para que le entregue esta carta al grupo de Shikamaru Nara -informo Kakashi para luego entregarle la carta.

-si, Hokage, ¿de manera urgente? -pregunto el ninja mirando el rollo.

-sí, mándalo inmediatamente -soltó Kakashi para luego suspirar, el ninja lo miro preocupado, se inclino y se retiró rápidamente.

-yo creo que estamos exagerando, Kakashi -soltó Gai serio mientras miraba a su amigo serio.

-eso espero -dijo Kakashi para luego levantarse y mirar por la ventana preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi? -pregunto Gai mirando a su amigo, que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, Gai y espero equivocarme, si no, los chicos están en graves problemas -explico el Hokage preocupando aun más a su amigo.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Dentro de la cúpula se encontraban Temari, Lee y Kankuro respirando aceleradamente, se miraban entre ellos preocupados.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? -pregunto Kankuro preocupado, ya que notaba que cada vez tenía menos chakra.

-los demás se abran dado cuenta y nos estarán buscando -explico Lee con una sonrisa.

Temari cansado se dejo caer contra un árbol y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Quién abra sido y como hemos podido caer en algo así? -pregunto Temari frustrada.

-estábamos distraídos, Temari -soltó Kankuro mirando a su hermano.

-pero somo ninjas, no deberíamos haber caído tan fácil en una trampa así -dijo ella cabreada.

-es mejor que nos calmemos y pensemos bien las cosas, los demás nos encontraron -soltó Lee aun sonriendo, aunque más débil mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-espero que tengas razón, Lee -dijo Kankuro sentándose en una roca, cerca de donde estaba su hermana, que se había dejado caer al suelo -espero que pronto nos saquen de aquí, esta cosa solo se puede atacar desde fuera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En el exterior de la cúpula se encontraban los demás, separados en diferentes grupos. En uno de los grupos, que era el que se encontraba mas alejado de la cúpula, se encontraba Karui junto a su grupo, luchando contra un grupo de ninjas, al cual habían considerado débil, pero se habían equivocado a lo grande, ya que ahora les estaba constando mucho vencer. Karui acababa de vencer a uno de los ninjas, cuando sin darse cuenta fue atacada por otro de los ninjas enemigos, por detrás. Choji que estaba cerca de ella lo noto y deshaciéndose rápidamente del ninja con el que estaba luchando, se acercó rápidamente al ninja acabando con el se un solo golpe, Karui se giro sorprendida y se quedó mirándolo agradecida.

-gracias -susurro la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa, e inconscientemente se acerco unos cuantos pasos mas a él, sin que ninguno lo notara, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban acabando con el resto de los ninjas, Choji miro la cara de la chica con cierta timidez, pero su semblante cambio radicalmente al verle un arañazo en la mejilla que no paraba de sangrarle. El chico preocupada acerco su mano a la herida y la acaricio con cuidado de no hacerla daño sorprendiendo a la chica, que se quedo embobada mirándolo. La chica en un arrebato se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios rápidamente sorprendiendo a Choji, que se quedó paralizado.

-ehhh -Karui se puso nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-chicos, tenemos que volver con los demás -interrumpió Kiba mirándolos con una sonrisa picara junto a sus compañeros.

Ellos asintieron y el grupo se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, notando que faltaban algunos amigos suyos.

-¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata? -pregunto Kiba mirando a todos lados confundido al igual que los demás.

-han ido a acabar con los ninjas que mantienen la cúpula puesta -explico Shikamaru que se encontraba mirando hacia la cúpula preocupado.

-espero que lo consigan -soltó Ino mirando hacia el cielo preocupada.

-pues, yo creo que lo conseguirán, mirad -soltó Shino mirando hacia donde estaba la cúpula y vieron como poco a poco la cúpula desaparecía.

-lo han conseguido -dijo Hanabi mirando como desaparecía asombrada.

Se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba los tres inconscientes en el suelo y Sakura los examino, ante la atenta mirada de preocupación de los demás.

-¿Cómo están? -pregunto Tenten mirando preocupada hacia donde estaba Kankuro apoyado en un árbol.

Sakura suspiro y miro hacia los demás.

-están bien, no tienen ninguna herida, solo están agotados, los han absorbido mucho chakra -explico Sakura mirando a los demás -es mejor dejarles descansar.

-bien, pero este sitio no es un lugar seguro -soltó Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor -Sai, Shino id a verificar si la cascada es una zona segura para acampar.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente, justo cuando desaparecieron, llegaron Naruto y Hinata rápidamente.

-¿Cómo están? -pregunto Hinata acercándose a los tres amigos inconscientes.

-bien, solo les falta chakra, tenemos que acampar en un lugar seguro -explico Shikamaru mirando preocupado a Temari.

-es seguro -soltó Sai en cuanto llegaron, Shikamaru asintió y cogió en brazos a Temari mientras Sai convocaba a dos pájaros para llevar a los otros dos.

En cuanto llegaron a la zona, prepararon todo para montar un campamento, donde Sakura curo a todos los heridos mientras Sasuke hacia fuego y los demás montaban las tiendas donde dormirán hasta el día siguiente.

Shikamaru se encontraba junto a su amiga colocando a los tres en la tienda.

-cuando se despierte va a estar furiosa -soltó mirando a Temari mientras su amigo sonreía.

Cuando ya tuvieron todo listo se reunieron alrededor del fuego, para modificar algunas cosas del plan, mientras los otros tres recuperaban fuerzas.

-no creo que estos ninjas, sean los que decía Kakashi -expuso Sasuke pensativo mientras miraba fijamente el fuego.

-si, yo pienso igual -soltó Shikamaru para luego suspirar y mirar hacia el cielo.

-¿pero quienes eran los que los han atacado? -pregunto Ino confundida mirando a sus amigos.

Karui se encontraba en silencio, mirando al fuego pensativa, le sanaban de algo de esos ninjas y no sabia de que. Los demás siguieron hablando de la misión, mientras la chica indignaba en su memoria hasta que consiguió reconocer quienes eran.

-esos ninjas son de una aldea cercana a la mía, y por la pinta que tenia creo que eran prófugos -explico Karui.

Los demás la miraron atentos, mientras que preparaban la cena.

-bueno, pues entonces los hemos ayudado, no creo que ya puedan huir -soltó Naruto feliz mientras miraba a Hinata que sonrió.

-ahora hay que pensar en los ninjas de la misión -dijo Siguetsu mientras que con un palo removía la leña de la hoguera.

-¿ que ha pasado? -pregunto Lee saliendo de la tienda junto a los demás , se acercaron a sus amigos y se sentaron junto a los demás junto al fuego.

Shikamaru después de dejar hueco a su lado para Kankuro y Temari explico todo lo que había sucedido, cabreando aún más a los hermanos.

-¿Cómo fuimos tan tontos de caer en algo tan estúpido? -pregunto Temari cabreada mientras miraba el fuego.

-bueno, os pillaron desprevenidos, eso es todo -soltó Shino como si nada apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

-ya, pero somos ninjas, deberíamos no caer en esas trampas, lo deberíamos haber notado -expuso Kankuro de acuerdo con su hermana.

-bueno, en ese momento teníais otra cosa en mente -dijo Karin sonriendo mientras los miraba.

Los hermanos bufaron enfadados mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

-¿y seguimos con el plan inicial o se ha modificado? -pregunto Lee mirando al grupo deteniéndose en Luz que le sonrió tiernamente.

Sasuke les explico a los tres que habían modificado del plan, mientras cenaban. En cuanto terminaron de cenar, planificaron las rondas con los que hacían guardia, el 1º turno les toco a Shino y a Choji.


End file.
